


A new start

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Marco, put your mobile away", Kevin tried to convince the blond who was sitting on his sofa. The latter flipped through images of Mario and his "girlfriend", sadness showing up in his face. "He took his decision and you’re better off without him", Kevin continued. He was really worried about Marco and his lovesickness that lasted now for months. "Why don’t you take Erik out for a drink?", he suggested to the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new start

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and maybe I'm the only one who needs some Erik and Marco fluff. 
> 
> Hope this ship is sailing anyway. :-)

"Come on, Marco, put your mobile away", Kevin tried to convince the blond who was sitting on his sofa. The latter flipped through images of Mario and his "girlfriend", sadness showing up in his face. "He took his decision and you’re better off without him", Kevin continued. He was really worried about Marco and his lovesickness that lasted now for months. "Why don’t you take Erik out for a drink?", he suggested to the blond.  
  
Marco was confused. "Erik? Why should I take him out for a drink?", he asked, his eyebrows risen. "You don’t want to tell me that you haven’t noticed how big the crush is that he has on you, do you?", Kevin replied amazed. "Erik has a crush? On _me_?” Marco threw his mobile away, finally paying attention to Kevin’s words. “Wait. Erik is gay?”, the blond continued unbelievingly. “Hell Marco, did you even get _anything_ the last few months?” Marco didn’t answer but Kevin could literally see the thoughts that were spinning in his mind. “Erik”, the blond said more to himself. “You really should put an end to Mario, I know that it’s hard”, Kevin answered, “but look ahead.” Marco nodded, still mixed up.  
  
The next training session, Marco kept a close eye on Erik, catching his gaze every now and then. And yes, it seemed that Kevin was right. The younger one always blushed and looked away embarrassed, whenever Marco’s eyes met his own. The blond started to smile at his team mate, getting an even bigger, but shy smile back in reply. And deep inside, it was a blessing for Marco who felt left-alone for too long now. He started to check Erik out. He was not only a talented football player with an athletic body, but above all a very warm-hearted and reliable guy. Marco tried hard not to compare him with Mario which was not always that easy. Erik was shyer than Mario, not a man of too many words but it seemed that he really admired Marco. The blond enjoyed it more and more to talk to him, to play football or to just hang around with him.  
  
It didn’t take long until the famous roommate-lottery resulted in Marco and Erik sharing a room. Marco watched Kevin grinning with satisfaction and believed that he had manipulated the draw, but he didn’t care at all. Erik trembled, so the blond took over the command. “Let’s go to our room”, he smiled at his team mate encouraging, “it’s nice that we can share it”. Erik just nodded, stumbling behind Marco. The latter banned the thought of all the nights he had shared a hotel room with Mario. It was over and Kevin was right again – he should look ahead. And “ahead” meant to look at Erik, who was standing in the middle of the room, uncertain what to do next. Marco let himself fall on the bed. “Is it okay if I take this side?” he asked the other. “Sure”, Erik replied, throwing his bag on the floor. Marco had chosen Mario’s side on purpose, not willing to let history happen again. “Forget him”, he tried to tell himself, “Erik deserves it better than to share a hotel room with a person that imagines he is somebody else.”  
  
The team had dinner together and Marco did his best to distract Erik. Afterwards, they went to their room and slumped down on the bed. “I’m happy that you are a part of our team”, Marco told his team mate, “can I ask you a question?” Erik looked at him amazed and nodded. “You aren’t straight, too, are you?” Erik was shocked about Marco’s directness and stared at him wide-eyed. A million thoughts were running to his mind. Had Marco really said “too”, so the rumours were right? Why did he ask such a question? He couldn’t say anything in response.  
  
Marco punched Erik in the side. “I take this as a ‘yes’”, he chuckled. “And hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" Erik was finally able to answer Marco who seemed to be really interested. It was a relief for both to talk about their experiences. After a while, Marco looked at Erik who seemed to freeze. “Are you cold?”, he asked his team mate. “Yeah, a bit. Can we switch off the air condition?” “Sure”. Marco stood up, flipping the switch.  
  
“Do you miss him?”, Erik asked the blond all of a sudden when he came back to bed, both well knowing about whom he was talking. “I did”, Marco stated, “but I don’t do anymore”, realizing the truth in his words just the moment he spoke them out. Erik seemed to shiver again and Marco was glad that he could stop the conversation. “You’re still cold, aren’t you? Wait, I have an idea.” He threw the blanket on his side over Erik, who snuggled under it. Then he grabbed the other blanket, throwing it on top. “But then you don’t have one”, Erik objected. Marco didn’t answer, but joined Erik whose body still felt chilly under the blankets. “I can’t promise you anything”, the blond whispered, pulling the younger one into his arms from behind. “But for the moment, let’s just make you feel warmer."


End file.
